StarClan's Fear
StarClan discusses an upcoming darkness that threatens to destroy the Clans... Written by Eagleclaw My FanFiction.net account: https://www.fanfiction.net/~ukeagleclaw The Chapter Starlight shone through the trees into the clearing below. Towards the back of the clearing, a giant oak tree as old as the stars themselves sheltered the clearing, with its ancient branches and the foliage of its leaves. Despite the bark peeling off, the oak still stood, menacingly over the gathered cats below it. In front of the tree at ground level was a great rock; there was room for five cats to sit on it. However, none of the assembled cats wanted to elevate themselves above the others. In StarClan every cat is supposed to be equal. Although some think they should have more say than others. Besides, the distinction and privilege of sitting on the rock belonged only to the current leaders of each of the four Clans. The last of the cats settled down in the grass clearing. Almost every cat’s ears were twitching, restlessly, as well as their tails lashing, against the ground in frustration. As they knew soon their beloved Clans would face a terrible, horrific danger. StarClan had received a devastating prophecy which showed the destruction of each of the Clans. No Clan would be safe. At first no cat spoke. Tension, like mist gripped the air. For once, StarClan was paralysed. This awkwardness and uncertainty seemed to last an eternity. Time itself slowed to a halt. For a moment all you could hear was the slamming of tails, and the shuffling of paws in nervous, worried anticipation. Who would speak first? Eventually, a bold white tom stood up on his haunches and yowled. “Why are you all so worried? This danger is many moons away. We still have plenty of time to save our Clans. They are strong enough to survive. All we have to do is guide their paws in the right direction.” For a few more seconds the crowd of cats fell silent. Suddenly, yowls of enthusiastic support broke out. “But how many must die to stop the darkness? Kits will be without parents? How many of those we love will perish? I personally don’t want to see cats die!” A short haired cream she cat meowed passionately. This time, there wasn’t much response. Uncertain meows rang out across the clearing. But they quickly fell silent. Heads turned as a feared warrior prowled towards the centre of the clearing. He was regarded as one of the greatest fighters the Clans had ever known. “Are you warriors or mice? The only way to battle this threat is to face it head on! I’m not a coward like you lot! Besides, there’s a reason cats have claws!” The cat hissed. He was covered in scars which almost hid his dark tabby pelt. “I’m not a coward! But what’s the point in fighting if we know we’re going to lose! The Clans are better off finding a new home!” The short haired cream she cat angrily retorted. As fast as a snake his head whipped, ferociously towards the she cat. “That’s a load of mouse-dung!” The dark tabby with scars all over his body growled. Lashing, his tail in anger he continued. “Every single one of those warriors knows that they must be prepared to die for their Clan! It’s the Warrior Code! This is our land, Clan land! We should stay and protect what is rightfully ours!” He paused for a brief moment and calmed himself. “The Clans have been here for longer than any of us can remember. It would be a disgrace to our ancestors if we left! Even if we did leave the journey to find a new home would be just as dangerous as staying and fighting! I’d rather die fighting for my home! Wouldn’t you?” He challenged, daring a response. “Your eagerness to battle will doom the Clans!” Spat the short haired cream she cat. Some cats yowled approval whilst others gave growls of disagreement. The dark tabby with scars all over his body, unsheathed his claws as he padded towards the short haired cream she cat. His claws were double the length and sharpness of any normal Clan cat. They were so large the moonlight reflected off of them. Despite the tom’s aggression, the cream she cat was confident in her own abilities. She unsheathed her own claws and met him halfway. Their fangs were showing, ready to draw blood, and they stared at each other as if the other cat was a piece of juicy prey. Both their tails darted from side to side, as did their haunches. They were both ready to pounce. One more heartbeat and... “Stop!” A massive golden tom roared at the top of his voice. He weaved through the sea of cats with ease. His muscles rippled in the moonlight as he approached the two cats. The massive golden tom steadied himself. “If we fight among ourselves, we will have no chance at all of saving our Clans! We must not become divided by individual feuds!” Realising their stupidity, the two cats headed back into the crowd of cats in opposite directions. Silence once again stretched out over the clearing until a small gray tom cried out. “It’s impossible!” Trembling, he dropped his head. “I have had a vision of the darkness to come for myself... And I see no way that the Clans will survive.” “We must have hope! Every single cat here has shaped the destiny of the Clans and can still do so. If we give up, what hope do the Clans have? Remember the prophecy!” The massive golden tom defiantly meowed. “What if the prophecy isn’t enough?” Sighed, a beautiful black she cat from the edge of the crowd. “We must have faith! The prophecy was revealed to us for a reason!” Confidently, replied the massive golden tom. “I agree. If we guide the Clans along the right path we might be able to stop the darkness. The Clans are stronger than we think! We just need to have faith in the cats we left behind.” The white tom agreed. The small gray tom spoke up again his voice, shaking as he did so. “If my visions are true... There is nothing we or the Clans can do to prevent the darkness...” ---- Hope you enjoyed & feel free to comment any thoughts. :D Category:Fanfiction Category:One-Shot Category:Completed Fanfiction